


An Awkward Omegle Conversation

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	An Awkward Omegle Conversation

You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: a/s/l?

You: Sorry, can i just say something?

You: I just need to say it to someone. Its kinda heavy so skip me or whatever if yoy don't want to hear

You: you*

Stranger: Sure. What's up?

You: I'm in love with my twin

Stranger: lol u for real?

You: Yeah, I am

Stranger: Like twintwin? Like ur brothers or sisters?

You: We aren't identical

You: Brother and sister

Stranger: lol kinky

You: I guess lol

You: It really sucks though

You: I don't know what to do…

Stranger: Wait, you seriously for real?

Stranger: Like you aren't just doing some weird roleplay?

You: Im for real

Stranger: Uh okay

Stranger: Thats super weird. You aren't supposed to like your twin like that

You: I know. That's why I’m telling it to you. I just had to get it off my chest and I couldn't tell anybody i actually know

Stranger: Huh

Stranger: I guess that makes sense

Stranger: Shit

Stranger: Like, you're serious?

You: Yup

Stranger: So like, you tried dating other people?

You: Yeah

You: It didn't go so well

You: :/

You: Just made me wish it was them

Stranger: Ouch

Stranger: I been there

Stranger: Not a twin though lol

You: lol

Stranger: Damn

Stranger: Im thinking

Stranger: Like i dont have any siblings, but if i did and i was in love with them

Stranger: Thats really rough

Stranger: And pretty fucked up lol

You: It's pretty fucked up, yeah

You: lol

Stranger: Shit, am i making it worse?

You: No

You: Its nice

You: I can say it and see how someone reacts

You: Ive been keeping it inside for so long

You: And you were nice about it

You: I thought you would tell me I was disgusting or something

Stranger: Well, it is kinda gross lol

Stranger: But i wasn't gonna say it until you did

You: lol

Stranger: Like, i dunno, you can't help how you feel

Stranger: I guess

Stranger: But if you really feel that way i guess its good?

Stranger: I dunno

You: Yeah

You: I dunno either

You: Should I tell them?

You: My twin I mean

Stranger: Uuuuh

Stranger: No?

Stranger: I dunno?

Stranger: I don't think it would go well…

Stranger: But you would know best…

You: Yeah…

You: …

You: I gotta think about this. I'm gonna go

You: Thanks, it really helped to just talk to someone

You: I was completely stuck, but now I feel like I can go somewhere

Stranger: No prob

Stranger: Good luck weirdo

Stranger: Lol

You: Lol

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
